Discipline
by Silverfox588
Summary: Steve and Chin get in a fight and Danny has no choice but to punish them. MxMxM bondage, punishment YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

**WARNING: MxMxM bondage punishment**

**So if you don't like it, push the back button. You have been warned twice.**

A/N: established relationship between Danny, Steve, and Chin

Steve pulled up to his house and let out a shaky sigh when he saw Danny's Camaro and Chin's motorcycle in the driveway. It had been a long case and tempers had definitely been at their breaking points today. But he knew he had crossed a line today when he made the rookie officer cry at the crime scene and then pushed Chin away from him when he tried to calm him down. Chin shoved him back and they ended up fighting in front of half of the HPD. Danny had tried to break them apart, but only ended up with a black eye for his troubles. Kono had finally dumped a bucket of cold water on the two of them to get them apart.

Steve climbed out of his truck and made his way to the house slowly, well aware that he was being watched from the bedroom window. Steve closed the front door and locked it behind him; then made his way up to the bedroom slowly. When he opened the door, he saw Chin kneeling naked at the foot of the bed; his hands behind him with his eyes on the floor. Steve saw the leather collar around his neck and he knew what kind of night he was in for.

"Well, well, well. You _finally_ made it home." Danny said walking out of the bathroom naked and dripping wet. Steve started to open his mouth when Danny held up his hand for silence. "I never said you could talk. Get on your knees next to Chin."

Steve's eyes narrowed, he wasn't used to being the one ordered around, but he did as Danny commanded. Danny picked up another collar and put it around Steve's neck, making sure it was on tight. Danny turned to Chin and forced his head up by grabbing his hair.

"You will strip him and then get back into your place." Danny ordered walking over to their toy box. Chin turned to Steve with a glare on his face and yanked Steve's already torn t-shirt upwards. The t-shirt ripped in two down the center, which set off Steve's temper again. He grabbed Chin's wrists and pushed him backwards, straddling his legs as he got the upper hand. Chin let out a growl and bit down on the part of Steve's forearm that was in reach. Steve let out a pained yelp and let go of Chin's wrists to slap him across the face.

"ENOUGH!" Danny yelled grabbing Steve's collar and dragging him backwards. He dragged him to the heavy dresser across the room and attached the leash to the short chain that was hooked under one of the legs. Chin barely made it to his hands and knees before Danny was clipping his collar to the leash on the bedpost. "You two are both going to be punished for the shit you pulled at the crime scene today AND for the stupid display of temper I just witnessed. Not to mention the beautiful shiner I now have because of your stupidity!"

Steve and Chin both looked at the floor, ashamed of their actions. Danny stalked back over to the toy box and pulled out a beaded leather flogger, two cock rings, and two gags. Chin and Steve both shuddered at the sight of the flogger; they knew how accurate Danny could be with it. Danny set the cock rings, flogger, and one gag on the bed.

"Pants off Steve and I mean NOW!" Danny snapped before walking over to Chin and showing him the ball gag. Chin opened his mouth and Danny strapped it on tight. Steve yanked his pants off quickly and threw them aside. "Now, Steve, I am going to give Chin 20 stripes and you are going to count them. If you miss one, we are going to start all over again until you can get it right. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Steve said his eyes widening at the number. Danny usually never went over 10 stripes. Chin let out a small whine around the gag, but he got a firm grip on the bedpost and rested his head on his forearms. Danny picked up the flogger and let the first lash fly. "One."

Chin flinched slightly but made no noise until Steve said the number 12, when he let out a whimper. Steve was shaking from the effort not to try to get to Chin to comfort him and by lash number 15, Steve could feel tears running down his face. He was so ashamed of fighting with Chin over something so stupid. Danny spaced the last five lashes out, making it harder on both Chin and Steve. By lash 20, Chin's back was bright red and full of painful looking welts. Danny put the flogger on the bed and undid the strap on the ball gag. Chin let out a pained moan, but leaned into the comforting hand that Danny ran through his hair.

Danny tugged Chin to his knees by his hair and then knelt down in front of him. Danny gave Chin a gentle kiss and reached his free hand down to stroke Chin's half hard cock. Chin shuddered at the sensation and whined when Danny slipped on the cock ring. Danny stood up and unclipped Chin's leash from the bedpost. He led Chin, who was still on his hands and knees, over to the dresser Steve was attached to and switched their leashes, not allowing them to touch each other. Steve crawled behind Danny to the bedpost and obediently opened his mouth for Danny to put the second ball gag in his mouth. Steve then moved to get in the same position that Chin had been in.

"No. You will put your head on the floor and your ass in the air." Danny ordered grabbing the collar around Steve's neck and forcing him down to where he wanted him. Steve's face turned bright red, but he did as he was told and put his ass in the air. Danny went to the toy box again and pulled out the wooden paddle before turning to face Chin. "You have the same instructions, except you will be counting to 25. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Chin said staring at Steve with a shocked look on his face. Danny ran the paddle over Steve's ass before letting the paddle fly. "One. Two. Three."

At ten, Danny stopped for a moment before aiming lower with the next five paddles, hitting Steve's sit spots. Steve was nowhere near as quiet as Chin had been and was shifting around to try to lessen the pain.

"If you don't hold still I will add another five to your punishment Steve." Danny warned quietly. Steve froze at the threat and tried to turn his head just enough to look at Danny. "Do you understand why you are receiving more punishment than Chin did Steve?"

Steve nodded his head. He had been the one to start both fights and was also the one who had given Danny the black eye. Danny looked over at Chin, who also nodded. "Good. Now, Chin, how many more does Steve have to go?"

"Ten, Sir." Chin answered quietly. The next ten paddles came quickly and by the end, both Steve and Chin were in tears. Danny picked up the flogger and put it away with the paddle before pulling Steve to his knees, just like he had Chin. Steve let out a whimper when his heels came in contact with his bright red ass. Danny undid Steve's gag and gave him a gentle kiss before unclipping the leash.

"Get on the bed Steve. On your back by the pillows." Danny said walking over to Chin and unclipping him as well. "Go join him Chin."

Steve got as comfortable as he could with his ass burning from the spanking and raised his left arm so Chin could snuggle up to him. Steve leaned down and kissed Chin softly on the lips. They pulled apart when the end of the bed dipped down and both looked at Danny. Danny crawled up the bed and settled between Steve's legs.

"Chin, I want you to suck Steve until he's nice and hard." Danny ordered, most of his anger gone. He slid a tube of lube into Steve's hand and gave them both a sassy grin. "Steve, you are going to stretch Chin as I stretch you."

Chin and Steve both returned the grin. They knew the punishment was over and now it was time for some great make-up sex. Chin straddled Steve's chest and leaned down to suck Steve's cock. He was already half hard, so it didn't take long to get him hard. Danny gave Chin the cock ring and Steve let out a groan as Chin slipped it on. Chin licked the tip of Steve's cock before swallowing him whole again. Danny chose that moment to slip one of his fingers into Steve's tight hole, doubling the pleasure. Steve moaned at the double sensation, thrusting into Chin's mouth and back on Danny's finger for a few minutes. Chin pulled back and gently nipped the tip of Steve's cock.

"Steve…." Chin whined pushing his ass back a little and looking behind him. "Stretch me."

Steve gave him an apologetic look before spreading Chin's cheeks and leaning forward to lick his tight hole. Chin let out a startled yelp; Steve had never done that before. Steve continued to lick him until he felt the ring of muscle loosen and he pulled back to lube up his fingers. Danny had three fingers inside Steve now and pressing against his prostate with every thrust. Steve pressed two fingers into Chin, who let out a cry of painful pleasure.

"Ohhh….ohhh…Steve! Fuck me!" Chin screamed after a few minutes of Steve pressing constantly on his prostate. Steve was so breathless from Danny stretching him that all he could do was nod. Danny pulled his fingers out of Steve and waited until Chin turned around and lined Steve's cock up with his hole before sliding fully into Steve's still bright red ass. Steve's cry of pain quickly turned to pleasure as he slid into Chin's tight ass from the force of Danny's thrust.

Chin leaned forward and kissed Steve hard. Steve slid one hand down Chin's chest to his waiting cock and stroked it in time to Danny's thrusts. Danny hooked Steve's legs around his waist and thrust deeper into his lover, relishing the sounds that came out of both Steve and Chin's mouths as he controlled Steve's thrusts into Chin. It didn't take long before Danny felt his orgasm approaching. He reached around Chin and joined his hand with Steve's hand. Danny slid his hand to the base of Chin's cock and pulled off the cock ring with his next stroke. Danny thrust hard into Steve a few more times before he spilled his seed inside him. Chin wasn't far behind, his seed coating their hands and Steve's chest.

Steve's body shuddered and bucked at the sensation of Danny's seed filling him like molten lava and Chin's hot hole contracting around his cock. His whole body ached for release and glanced up at his lovers. Danny slid out of him slowly and Chin pulled away from him. They settled on either side of him and Danny slipped the cock ring off him. They each wrapped a hand around his cock and it only took four strokes before Steve had the most intense orgasm he had ever had since the three of them had gotten together. His vision went completely white and his body shook. It took a few minutes to come back to himself.

"Steve? Babe? You going to be alright?" Danny asked leaning over him. Steve felt Chin rest his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm alright Danny. More than alright." Steve finally answered grinning up at him and then down at Chin.

"Good. Because we need to get cleaned up before we go to sleep." Danny said tugging on Steve's free arm and on Chin's hair. Chin was the first to get up. He winced in pain as he began to feel the welts that Danny had left. Danny bit his lip at the look on Chin's face and looked down at the floor. He knew that he had been right to punish them, but he hated that it left both of his lovers in pain. Chin walked around the bed as Steve sat up slowly and pulled Danny into a gentle hug.

"We'll be fine Danny." Chin said nuzzling Danny's neck. "Let's just get cleaned up and you can put some salve on my back and Steve's ass."

Steve joined in the hug, pressing up against Danny's back and gently placing his hands on Chin's lower back. They stood together for a few minutes before heading to the bathroom and cleaning up. Danny rubbed salve on Chin's back and Steve's ass before they settled into bed. Danny ended up in the middle, with Steve on his right and Chin on his left. Just before Danny fell asleep he heard Steve mutter.

"Breakfast in bed would be nice Danno."

END

Well, that was certainly fun.

Reviews are craved.


End file.
